


It's a trap!

by Pokypup49



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drunken Nate, Drunken Thoughts, F/M, Young Nate, is it a trap?, sully saves Nate.... again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Nate is looking for a lost treasure when he gets drunks. After meeting two women, he gets himself into a situation, thinking he's in a trap.





	It's a trap!

The bar was musky, smoky, and loud. It was a bit hard for him to concentrate. It didn’t help that he was sleep deprived. Nathan Drake had just spent over a month in the jungles of Honduras, moving his way up into Guatemala. He stewed over his notebook, taking the last sip of his tequila, shaking his head. Maybe he wasn’t where he needed to be. Had he miscalculated? He scratched his unshaven face as he looked behind him to see Sully with three women around him, having a joyous time. Nate scowled. Sully had been waiting in this dankly little town for only a few days, while he had been out in the jungle getting shot at and attempting to catch up to a certain “friend” of Sully’s.

Nate couldn’t remain angry for too long. As he asked for another shot of tequila and turned the page of his notebook, he noticed someone sit next to him. He lifted his head and turned to see two beautiful women smiling back at him. “Hello,” he smiled.

“Hola,” the taller one replied.

They were far more beautiful than Nathan would have guessed for the type of bar he was in. They even seemed more beautiful than the girls that were hanging off his father figure behind him. They both had long dark brown hair, matching eyes, thick lashes, and pierced ears. He couldn’t help but stare.

“Are you American,” the smaller one asked as she flipped her loose hair back over her shoulder.

Nate nodded dumbly. He wasn’t sure if he should actually tell them who he was or not. The whole situation seemed surreal.

“We love Americans, don’t we?”

The taller one nodded.

Nate grinned, shutting his notebook and turning to face them. “Well, I sure love it down here.” He knew he was lying through his teeth. Ten minutes ago, he was cursing this land. He ran his hand through his dirty, gummy, hair and leaned against the bar. “What brings you ladies here?”

“We heard we had newcomers.”

“Yes. We live here.”

Nate nodded. “Uh huh.” He wasn’t really listening. He was too busy trying desperately to stop staring at the taller one’s breasts. “My name is Nate,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Andrea,” the taller one held out hers, allowing Nate to grab it and pull it to his lips to kiss the top of her hand.

“Lou,” the smaller one motioned the same.

Nate thanked the bartender for his drink and asked for some tequila to be brought to his lovely friends. “So, what is there to do around here,” he asked casually. In reality, he was trying hard to contain his excitement. It was mostly the attention that he was enjoying. He had just spent too much time alone in the God-forsaken jungle. He was sure they noticed his large bump in his pants as much as he was noticing their nipples poking out of their shirt.

“Not much,” Lou lamented. “Unless you are some archeologist, there is little to do around here.”

“What are you talking out,” Andrea laughed. “There is me to do here.”

Nate gulped. _Okay_ , he started trying to think. _There is no fucking way in hell that this is actually happening right now. These have to be miner’s daughters. This has to be a dream. **Something** is wrong with this picture!_

“How could I forget you,” Lou giggled, putting her hand on her partner’s face.

Nate slurped the drool back into his mouth as he watched them come close to kissing before turning back to him.

They reached out to him, grabbing at his shirt. “You look hot in that shirt,” Andrea pulled him towards them. “I know it’s short notice, but both of us are in need of some attention.”

Nate nodded. “You’re in luck, so am I.”

Lou giggled again as she turned to walk away. “Our home is just this way, Mr. American.”

_Think, Nathan! Think!_ He shook his head as he felt himself following the two ladies out. _This can’t be real!_ He stopped as he noticed a necklace on Andrea. “Wait, where did you get that necklace?” He blinked a few times, fighting the tequila’s blurring effects. That was a jewel that was in his notebook, illustrated on a rock in a temple he had just gotten out of. Maybe he wasn’t on the wrong track!

Andrea stopped, flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked down. “My boss gave it to me.”

“Oh,” Nate nodded. “You two are….” His voice drifted, trying to insinuate without calling them out.

“No,” Andrea laughed. “We work for a fishing company. We are on break.”

_Likely excuse_ , Nate heard his conscious mutter. Quickly his mind raced to deduce what was happening. _She’s a spy, Nathan! Don’t do this. It’s Mr. Santiago’s girls! He probably sent them to you to lure you out. No… I’ve been chasing that bastard, there’s no way he’s trying to lure me out. But this is too good to be true! And she has a necklace in the shape…_

“Are you coming?”

_I mean, you could just go and see… what’s the worst that can happen?_ Nate nodded as she started to follow them, tucking his notebook in his back pocket. _Don’t do it_ , his conscious begged. _This is so a trap! Naw,_ he begged to differ. Now the tequila was in full effect. He stumbled out the door and around the corner. The hormones and loneliness won out. _I’m Nathan Drake_ , he told himself proudly. _If it’s anything bad, I’ll just get myself out._

Thirty minutes later, Nate found himself tied to the bed, naked, and the ladies leaving out the door. They waved as they snickered and left the room. He pouted, putting his head back on the lumpy mattress. “This was so a trap.” He pulled at his restraints. “I’m so fucked. Why did you fall for this shit?” He looked around, expecting some burly guy to come in and finish him off, and not in the way that he was hoping for from the ladies that just left the room. He could just call for help. He was close enough to the bar, maybe Sully would hear him. _Unlikely_ , his conscious growled back. _It was too loud in there to hear me telling you to stop drinking tequila, or maybe do not follow the two tramps out._ Nate growled out loud. He pulled at the ropes again. The real question was if he wanted Sully to find him in this kind of situation. _Maybe it is better to just die like this_.

He wouldn’t get the chance as Sully opened the door and peered in. “You in here, Kid?”

Nate didn’t choose to answer as he heard him come in, shutting the door.

“Jesus. You sure get yourself into some trouble, don’t you?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Sully put his cigar in his mouth and he set upon untying his protégé from his restraints. “Seems like I’m always saving you,” he muttered.

Nate pulled his hand from the one hold and turned to untie himself from the other one. His pants hit him in the face as he sat up.

“Get dressed.”

“You don’t have to tell me.” Nate quickly moved to dress himself. “Do you think Santiago is here? I saw that girl’s necklace! She has a clue to where the temple is!”

Sully laughed as he blew smoke from the cigar. “No way, Kid. I’m saving you from Chlamydia.”

Nate glared as he pulled his shirt over his head. “I’m serious, Sully!”

“I am too! Let’s go before these sirens come back.”

The two ladies opened the door moments later to see their prize gone. “Oh, damn it,” Andrea sighed. “I didn’t tie him down tight enough.”

Lou pouted, holding a can of ice with a large bottle of champagne. “They never stay…”

**Author's Note:**

> I was having fun with the idea of all the funny shit Nate got himself into as a younger man. What do you think?


End file.
